Cinta tak Direstui
by Reyne Dark
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata adalah sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan tujuh tahun lamanya. Namun, hubungan mereka tidak direstui Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Hingga suatu hari, mereka terpaksa berpisah karena Hinata telah dijodohkan dengan pemuda pilihan ayahnya. Lalu, bagaimana akhir kisah mereka berdua? Apakah Naruto dan Hinata akan hidup bahagia ?/warning: rombak


Hai, bertemu lagi dengan saya, Reyne Dark.  
Hah, aku datang membawa cerita baru. Ya, ini request dari temanku- ah, mungkin kolaborasi? Entahlah. Walaupun bukan author, tetapi 90% ide cerita dan plot-plotnya dari dia, aku hanya mengembangkan dan menambah plot saja. Hehe...  
Btw, untuk Abdul, Maaf ya lama. Padahal kesepakatan dimulai sekitar pertengahan Oktober tetapi selesainya menjelang akhir bulan ini. Tidak konsisten ya? Gomenne. Ini karena WB dan malas tingkat akut hiks hiks... :'(  
Um, aku hampir lupa, ini adalah fict romance pertama dengan menggunakan "popular pair" walau endingnya juga popular pair hehe dan mengalami perombakan sedikit karena ending pairnya salah (salah orang) dan eyd bertebaran  
Yosh, selamat membaca. Saya perlu kritik dan saran dari kalian.

.

.

Cinta tak Direstui  
Disclaimer: Anime/Manga milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: AU, AR, AT, OOC, DLL

Pairing: Kejutan #plak

.

.

.

Sore yang damai di sebuah taman bermain di tengah kota Iwagakure. Terlihat taman bermain itu sepi tanpa adanya aktifitas di sana. Berbagai arena permainan terlihat berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Tanah di taman ini terlihat tertutupi oleh daun-daun yang berguguran. Matahari sore bersinar menerangi taman bermain ini sembari merangkak menuju peraduannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan di taman ini.  
Namun, sebenarnya taman ini tidak begitu sepi karena di ujung taman terebut tampak dua sejoli sedang tertidur bersama. Dua sejoli tersebut adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang duren berkulit tan. Mata safir birunya menatap teduh ke arah langit yang terlihat berwarna oranye-kekuningan karena pengaruh sang surya yang sedang merangkak menuju peraduannya. Di sampingnya tampak seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berkulit putih. Matanya yang ibarat sebuah mutiara juga menatap teduh ke arah langit- sama dengan pemuda di sampingnya.  
Mereka terdiam agak lama. Angin berhembus membelai poni rambut mereka dengan pelan, membawa hawa kesejukan bagi mereka berdua.  
"Hinata," panggil pemuda berambut duren itu yang diketahui bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Pandangannya masih menatap teduh ke arah langit namun panggilannya mampu membuat gadis di sampingnya untuk menoleh.  
"Ya, Naruto?" jawab gadis itu, sebut saja Hinata.

"Apa kau tahu, sudah berapa lama hubungan kita berlangsung?"

"A-ano, i-itu..." jawab Hinata gugup. Ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya namun itu tidak masalah bagi Naruto karena tampak Naruto tersenyum simpul dengan pandangannya yang masih setia ke arah langit.

"Hm?"  
"I-itu..." kembali Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menghela napas demi menghilangkan rasa gugup dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan degup jantungnya. Hinata merasa ada yang ingin Naruto bicarakan dengannya dan ini serius, makanya jantungnya berdegup kencang.  
"Tujuh tahun, benar?"  
"Ya," jawab Hinata mantap. Lalu, diam menghinggapi mereka berdua. Tidak ada suara-suara apapun lagi yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Yang ada hanya suara-suara burung gagak yang terbang menembus senja menuju tempat peraduan mereka. Suaranya menggema mengiringi kesunyian yang tercipta antara mereka berdua.  
Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan tatapan yang masih setia ke arah langit, "Ya, sudah tujuh tahun hubungan kita berlangsung, dimulai saat kita duduk di bangku SMU hingga sekarang. Suka duka kita lewati bersama di mana itu menambah erat hubungan yang kita bina ini."

"..."  
"Apa kau juga tahu, Hinata? Selama dua tahun ini, aku mulai memikirkan sesuatu, yaitu mengenai kelanjutan dari hubungan kita. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan masak-masak dan serius. Hm, aku telah memutuskannya dan aku tinggal menunggu jawaban darimu, Hinata." kata Naruto. Ia menoleh ke arah samping-ke arah gadis yang tidur di sampingnya. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai dan sangat ia sayangi, yang selalu menemaninya dan ada untuknya selama tujuh tahun ini. Hinata juga turut menoleh. Ia tatap mata safir milik Naruto dan dari tatapan matanya itu, terpancar aura keseriusan. Hinata hanya terpaku memandangnya. Sementara Naruto juga diam menatap intens ke arah Hinata.  
Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk menghadap Hinata. Hinata turut pula bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk menghadap Naruto.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto. Ia raih kedua tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Naruto sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan ia segera meraih benda di belakangnya yaitu sebuah kado kecil berbungkus kertas kado putih dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna pink.  
"Ini untukmu, bukalah." pinta Naruto sembari menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Hinata melepas tangan kanannya yang masih dipegang Naruto dan mulai membuka kadonya perlahan. Setelah membuka kertas kadonya, dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak berwarna ungu tersebut dan...  
di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kue dengan krim putih yang mengelilinginya dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak bermata putih yang berdiri dengan krim berwarna biru bertulliskan _"Will You Marry Me?"_ di bawah cincin tersebut.  
BLUSH  
Wajah Hinata memerah tatkala membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sejenak ia terlihat berpikir-terlihat dari dahinya yang agak mengerut. Ya, ia berusaha mencerna kalimat di atas kue tersebut dan ia terpana.  
_"Me-menikah?"_  
Hinata langsung menengadah, menatap sang pujaan hati yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Matanya melebar sempurna dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hinata,"  
"Na-Naruto..." Hinata masih memandang Naruto dengan raut tidak percaya. Matanya masih melebar dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Naruto yang melihat perubahan eskpresi Hinata-seperti tidak senang, menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.  
"Hinata, ada apa? Apa kau tidak setuju rencanaku ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit kecewa. Tampak raut wajahnya berubah dan tatapannya sediikit sendu. Hinata segera kembali ke kondisi semula dan meggeleng lemah. Ia menengadah dan ditatapnya manik safir miilik Naruto dengan intens, mengisyaratkannya untuk tenang.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku sangat senang dengan ini semua. A-aku benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya. A-aku bahagia, bahagia mendengarnya karena selama ini, itulah yang aku harapkan dari perjalanan kisah cinta kita. A-aku mau menikah denganmu. Te, tetapi..." Hinata kembali menunduk. Naruto yang melihatnya semakin gelisah dan berdecak kesal.  
"Ayahmu kah?" dan satu anggukan dari Hinata menunjukkan jawaban dari permasalahannya. Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Tangan kanannya memegang bahu kanan Hinata dan tangan kirinya memegang dagu Hinata. Diangkatnya pelan dagu Hinata, membuat Hinata menengadah dan menatapnya.  
"Aku tahu, bahwa ayahmu adalah halangan terbesar bagi hubungan kita selama ini bahkan rajutan baru hubungan kita ini. Tetapi, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kita bisa bersatu. Aku juga akan berusaha meyakinkan ayahmu agar mau menerimaku menjadi pendamping setia putri sulung tercintanya ini." jawab Naruto sembari mengelus pelan rambut Hinata. Kembali Hinata merona tatkala Naruto membelai lembut rambutnya.  
"Naruto..."

"Percaya padaku. Dukung dan doakan agar aku berhasil, demi cinta kita,"

"Naruto..." Naruto tersenyum simpul. Sejenak Hinata ragu akan niat Naruto untuk menikahinya mengingat perangai ayahnya dan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa pada dirinya dan Naruto selama 7 tahun ini. Walau berhasil melewatinya bersama, namun sesungguhnya Hinata tidak tega melihat sang kekasih hati menderita karena perangai ayahnya.  
_"Kami-sama..."_  
"Hinata," Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya dan menekan degup jantungnya. Ia juga berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk yang ada, baik kenangan masalalu maupun konsekuensi kedepannya. Ia membuka matanya dan berusaha menguatkan hatinya, untuk memercayai pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.  
"B-baiklah, Naruto," jawab Hinata. Ini keputusannya dan ia siap menanggung resikonya. Asal bisa bersama dengan sang kekasih hati, apapun akan ia lalui sekalipun itu menyakitkan.  
"Terima kasih, Hinata," kata Naruto tersenyum simpul. Hinata mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum simpul juga.  
"Um, sama-sama," dan mereka saling berpelukan di saat sang surya menampakkan dirinya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi.  
"Lalu, kapan kau akan datang ke rumah orang tuaku?" tanya Hinata. Naruto segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap intens Hinata.

"Minggu depan," jawab Naruto enteng dan itu sukses membuat Hinata terkejut lagi.

"Mi-Minggu depan?"  
"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ah, ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata kembali gugup. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.  
"Apa kau tidak suka?"  
"Bukan begitu, entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari itu tiba," jawab Hinata semakin menunduk dalam-dalam. Naruto kembali tersenyum dan menaikkan dagu Hinata pelan dengan tangan kanannya.  
"Kau tidak sabar ya?"  
"Mu-mungkin begitu," walau sudah menengadah, pandangan Hinata beralih ke bawah-tidak memandang Naruto.

"Hm, sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang atau aku akan dipenggal ayahmu. Itupun jika aku bertemu dengan ayahmu.." Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum tulus ke arah Hinata dan megulurkan tangan kanannya. Hinata menengadah dan memandang Naruto yang masih tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Hinata turut tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto, lalu bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya.  
"Hai, Naruto." Jawab Hinata tersenyum riang. Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan taman yang terlihat gelap nan sepi.

.

.

Brrrrruuuuummmmmm... drrrrrr...

Sebuah sepeda motor Ninja berwarna hitam kebiruan yang tengah ditunggangi Naruto dan Hinata berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah. Hinata segera turun dan melepas helmnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Doushimashite, Hinata. Masuklah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu dimarahi ayahmu lagi. Setelah ini jangan lupa makan malam dan istirahat." Kata Naruto seraya membelai puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.  
"Um. Jaa mata ashita, Naruto,"  
"Jaa~"jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum. Lalu, motor yang ia kendarai melaju meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata segera berbalik untuk membuka gerbang dan segera menutupnya. Ia tidak terlihat lagi setelah menutup rapat gerbangnya.

.

"Tadaima-"

Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah dimana pintunya tidak tertutup melainkan terbuka lebar. Ketika baru berjalan beberapa langkah, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dua orang pria berada di hadapannya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Yang pertama adalah seorang pria berusia 48 tahun. Ia memiliki ciri fisik yang mirip dengan Hinata. Rambut indigo, mata ibarat mutiara, dan raut wajahnya yang terlampau tegas. Dengan yukata gelap yang ia pakai menunjukkan kewibawaan yang tinggi. Di hadapan pria itu, tampak seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker mirip pantat ayam dengan kulit putih bak porselen. Ia menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Hinata dan Hinata tatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.  
"A-ayah? Sa-Sasuke?"

Pria paruh baya itu-sebut saja Hiashi, berjalan ke arah Hinata. Dengan tatapan tajam dan sangar serta tangan yang mengepal erat, menunjukkan bahwa kemarahannya yang berada di tingkat puncak. Hinata bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Nyalinya menciut. Ditatapnya sang ayah dengan gugup karena ketakutan.

"A-ayah-"  
PLAKK  
Pemuda berambut biru dongker yang diketahui bernama Sasuke, terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya ini. Seorang pria berwibawa telah menampar anak perempuannya sendiri. Namun, ia hanya bisa diam, tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, apalagi turut bicara ataupun turut ikut campur.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, jangan temui bocah itu lagi!" bentak Hiashi yang dijawab oleh tangisan Hinata. Terlihat Hinata yang menangis sembari memegang pipi kanannya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

"A-ayah..."

"Berapa kali ayah bilang untuk tidak menemui pria itu lagi. Kenapa kau bersikukuh untuk melanggarnya?"

"Karena aku mencintainya, ayah. Hubunngan kami sudah berjalan tujuh tahun lamanya walaupun selama itu ayah tidak merestuinya. Ya, aku mencintainya, ayah. Sangat mencintainya begitupula Naruto, ayah. Bahkan dia akan melamarku!" kata Hinata dengan lantang dan mendengar itu, Hiashi terpana seketika. Matanya membulat sempurna begitupula dengan Sasuke.

PLAKK  
Dan satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Hinata.

"Apa?!" geram Hiashi masih menatap tajam ke arah Hinata. Hinata meringis kesakitan dengan air mata yang terus berlinang.

"Hi-hiks...hiks... a-ayah..."  
"Sekarang kau masuk kamar, cepat!"  
"Ayah jahat! Aku benci ayah! Kenapa ayah tidak mau mengerti aku, ayah? Kenapa ayah tidak mau mengerti cintaku, ayah? Ayah egois! Memandang cinta sebagai bisnis belaka, bukan ketulusan. Ayah jahat! Aku benci ayah!" dan Hinata bergegas menuju kamar di lantai atas. Dengan berlinang air mata, ia berlari meninggalkan Hiashi yang masih tertegun atas apa yang ia perbuat tadi dan Sasuke yang masih setia di posisinya. Hiashi menatap kepergian anaknya dengan pandangan nanar. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ia menghela napas-berusaha mengubur rasa iba dan rasa bersalahnya. Lalu, ia tatap pemuda di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

"Sasuke, maaf atas peristiwa tadi. Aku syok ternyata bocah itu akan menikahi Hinata juga. Ini di luar pemikiranku." Jawab Hiashi seraya menunduk namun tidak lama kemudian dia menengadah dan memandang Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hiashi dan berdiri di hadapannya.  
"Sayapun turut terkejut mendengarnya. Saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika orang tua saya sampai mengetahui ini semua."  
"Akupun begitu, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu harus menaruh mukaku di mana jika sampai orang tuamu tahu akan hal ini. Tetapi, walaupun bocah itu telah menyatakan akan menikahi Hinata, aku akan jamin bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi karena sesuai kesepakatanku dengan orang tuamu bahwa Hinata hanya akan menikah denganmu."  
"Ya, jii-san. Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang. Saya masih ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan."  
"Baiklah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi,."  
"Daijobou ka, jii-san." Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah sampai, Sasuke berjalan menuju motornya, menungganginya, memakai helm, dan menghidupkan mesin sepeda motornya setelah memasukkan kuncinya. Bunyi sepeda motor Sasuke terdengar nyaring di telinga. Ia menoleh ke arah Hiashi dan mengangguk sebagai isyarat pamit pulang. Hiashi membalas mengangguk dan sepeda motor Sasuke melaju membawanya meninggalkan kediaman Hiashi yang luas dan asri ini.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Terlihat Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Sembari memeluk bantalnya, ia tengkurap di atas kasur king sizenya. Ia menangis terisak sembari memandang foto sang pujaan hati di handphonenya.  
_"Naruto..."_ Hinata belai handphonenya yang menampilkan foto seorang pemuda berambut duren pirang dengan kulit tan. Ia yang tersenyum simpul membuat Hinata turut tersenyum simpul namun perlahan senyum itu tergantikan oleh senyum miris. Dan tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamarpun terbuka. Lalu, masuklah Hiashi ke kamar Hinata.

"Hinata,"

"..."  
"Maafkan atas sikap dan perbuatan ayah tadi. Masalah tamparan itu, ayah khilaf." Kata Hiashi seraya menunduk. Ia menghela nafas sebagai tanda ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Khilaf? Berulang kali dan setiap hari? Apa itu yang disebut khilaf?" Hinata segera bangun dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tatap ayahnya dengan tatapan benci, kesal, dan sedih. Air mata masih setia mengalir melintasi pipinya yang imut.  
"Itu karena kamu tidak mau menuruti kemauan ayah,"  
"Ayah egois. Ayah tidak mau mengerti perasaanku. Ayah hanya mementingkan diri ayah sendiri. Ayah berjanji akan membahagiakan aku tetapi apa? Mana? Tidak ada! Yang ada malah ayah membuatku menderita dengan tetap menjodohkan aku dengan Sasuke padahal aku tidak begitu mengenalnya bahkan mencintainya sekalipun!" keluh Hinata seraya menatap tajam ayahnya. Hiashi terkejut melihat perubahan sikap dan nada bicara Hinata yang tadinya lembut kini menjadi sedikit kasar dan entah kenapa kini Hinata terlihat lebih "berani" padanya?

"Cukup, Hinata. Ayah tidak mau mengetahui apapun lagi darimu! Mulai sekarang, ayah akan mengurungmu di sini sampai saat pernikahan kalian tiba! Dan juga, handphone ini ayah sita!"dan Hiashi segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku setelah mendengar penuturan ayahnya.

"_Pe-pernikahan? Bu-bukankah...?"_ mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Ya, ia syok mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Dan ia kembali terperanjat mengetahui handphonenya disita oleh ayahnya.

"Ayah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Memang, dua minggu lagi harusnya adalah pertunanganmu. Tetapi, ayah berpikir jika pertunangan dilaksanakan, kemungikinan hal ini akan terus terjadi sampai hari pernikahan tiba, atau bahkan hal ini dapat mengancam rencanan pernikahan kalian. Maka, untuk memisahkanmu dengan Naruto untuk selamanya, maka ayah dan orang tua Sasuke sepakat untuk mempercepat pertunangan dan langsung menuju pernikahan. Jadwalnyapun dimajukan menjadi minggu depan." dan untuk kedua kalinya Hinata syok mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya. Kini, benar-benar ia terpana. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya cukup terbuka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak terima dan air mata kembali jatuh dengan deras mengaliri pipinya.  
"Hiks... tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Ayah bohong kan? Ayah pasti bohong! Katakan kalau itu semua tidak benar!"

"Ayah!"

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi,"  
"Sayangnya itu benar, nak dan kau tidak sedang bermimpi," Hiashi mendekat dan mencubit pipi Hinata, "Sakit?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata hanya terdiam dan terisak. Ya, walau sakitnya tidak seberapa, tetapi itu cukup membuktikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu benar.  
"Hiks... hiks... mengapa? Mengapa ayah? Mengapa ayah melakukan ini padaku?"  
"Hn,"  
"Apa ayah sudah tidak menyayangi aku? Atau aku ada salah pada ayah? Jika ya tolong maafkan aku. Tetapi, jangan hukum aku seperti ini... aku menderita ayah, aku menderita. Aku sakit..."  
"Hn,"

"Ayah tahu? Selama ini aku sempat berpikir aku ingin pergi saja. Pergi jauh dari rumah ini, meninggalkan ayah seorang diri. Tidak peduli aku terlunta-lunta di jalan atau bahkan mati sekalipun. Yang penting aku pergi dan tidak perlu menghadapi masalah ini, tidak perlu tersiksa seperti ini. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ayah sendirian walaupun ada Neji-nii."

"Ayah..."

"Ayah..."  
"..."

"Ayah,"  
"Cukup sampai di sini, Hinata. Ayah tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Keputusan ayah tidak akan berubah." dan Hiashi berbalik berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali. Hinata hanya bisa terisak kembali seraya menunduk. Ia pukul bantal guling yang tengah ia peluk dan ia tersungkur ke depan.  
"A-ayah...hiks...hiks..." Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Air mata perlahan menetes membasahi wajahnya yang imut. Suaranya semakin meninggi memecah keheningan malam di kamarnya yang luas nan bersih ini. Terlihat dari jendela, langit dipenuhi bintang-bintang namun tanpa adanya bulan yang menemani bintang-bintang di langit.  
_"Naruto, tolong aku..."_

.

.

Di ruang makan, terlihat seorang wanita berambut marun panjang dengan jepit kuning yang menjepit rambut di sebelah kirinya. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk menata makanan dan peralatan makan lainnya semantara di sampingnya tampak seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik-klimis duduk di hadapan Naruto sembari membaca koran. Ya, mereka adalah ayah dan ibu Naruto. Sementara Naruto sendiri sedang sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya.  
"Oh ya, ibu, ayah,"

Dua orang di hadapan Naruto menoleh begitu mereka dipanggil. Mereka menatap ke arah putra sulungnya yang tengah menatap mereka dengan serius.  
"Ya, Naruto, ada apa?" tanya ibunya tersenyum sembari menata piring-piring. Pria itu-sebut saja Minato, segera mengakhiri aktivitasnya, melipat koran dan meletakannya di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya ayahnnya dengan tatapan biasa. Senyum tersungging di bibir Naruto setelah mendengar suara ayahnya. Naruto tatap mereka satu persatu secara bergantian.  
"Ne, Naruto? Ada apa? Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"  
"Kupikir ada suatu hal serius nan membahagiakan yang ingin dia curahkan pada kita, Kushina." Jawab Minato menatap ke arah perempuan di sampingnya-sebut saja Kushina sembari tersenyum simpul. Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato dengan pandangan terkejut.  
"Benarkah? Ne, Naruto?" Naruto hanya mejawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan cengiran lima jari.

"Yang dikatakan ayah benar, bu." jawab Naruto. Kali ini, bukan cengiran lima jari yang ia tampilkan melainkan senyum simpul. Kushina bergegas duduk di kursi yang terletak di antara Minato dan Naruro yang duduk di seberang Minato dan memandang putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Suatu hal yang serius dan membahagiakan? Apa itu? Ceritakan pada kami, Naruto." Pinta ibunya dengan sedikit memaksa. Ia pegang lengan Naruto dan menggerakkannya, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan cerita. Tadi sore sekitar jam 3 aku mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Lalu, sore harinya kami menuju taman di tengah kota. Di sana..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan itu sukses membuat dua orang di hadapannya menjadi heran dan penasaran.  
"Di sana..." sambung Kushina, berharap Naruto akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku... aku melamar dia, ibu,"

"Na-nani?" Kushina dan Minato terkejut mendengar perkataan anak semata wayangnya ini. Mereka terlihat terpana-lebih tepatnya syok. Naruto paham akan ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh kedua orang tuanya ini. Ya, bukan ekspresi terkejut pertanda bahagia, melainkan...

"Ibu tidak setuju, Naruto!" jawab Kushina seraya berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi terkejut ditambah gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh ibunya. Ya, itulah jawaban dari Kushina atas pernyataan Naruto. Minato hanya diam seraya menatap datar ke arah putranya.

"Tetapi, bu-"  
"Pokoknya ibu tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu, Naruto!"

"Nande?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu apa alasannya, Naruto. Walau ibu tidak begitu merestui, tetapi, ibu bangga karena hubungan kalian terus berlangsung sampai sekarang walau ayah Hinata terus menentang kalian. Tetapi, untuk masalah satu ini, ibu tidak yakin. Ibu tidak yakin ayah Hinata akan merestui kalian. Ini jauh lebih berat daripada sebelumnya."

"Tetapi aku sudah memikirkannya selama 2 tahun belakangan, bu,"  
"Tetapi, apa kau memikirkan mengenai jawabannya mengenai keputusanmu? Urungkan niatmu, Naruto."

"Tidak, ibu. Aku tidak akan mengurungkan niat dan keputusanku untuk menikahi Hinata."  
"Naruto!"  
"Walaupun ibu menentangnya, aku tetap pada keputusanku. Aku mencintainya, ibu dan aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku, demi tercapainya ikatan suci antara kami!" dan Naruto bergegas berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.  
"Naruto! Dengarkan ibumu, nak! Kau tidak boleh menikahinya! Naruto! Naruto!" teriak Kushina hendak mengejar Naruto namun dicegat oleh Minato.  
"Kushina, biarkan saja Naruto. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu untuk merenungi semuanya-termasuk alasan kita menolak keputusannya."  
"Kau tahu, Minato? Semua usaha Naruto akan sia-sia di hadapan Hiashi."  
"Ya, aku paham itu."  
"Hah..." hanya desahan kecewa yang dilontarkan Kushina terhadap niat Naruto. Ia duduk di kursi dan menunduk, didampingi Minato yang berusaha menghiburnya.

Di kamar Naruto, Naruto terlihat tengkurap di atas kasurnya seraya memainkan handphone flipnya. Namun, pandangannya kosong dengan bola mata yang tidak bergerak serta mata yang tidak berkedip, berlawanan dengan tangannya yang bergerak memainkan handphonenya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan bagaikan patung yang tidak hidup.  
_"Hinata..."_ Naruto bergulir menjadi tidur telentang dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh kepada sang pujaan hati. Sejenak, ia menutup matanya dan kembali membukanya.

"_Ah, kenapa tidak kutelepon saja dia?"_ dan Naruto segera mengambil handphone flipnya dan membuka kontak telepon dan menggerakkan ibu jari kanannya-menggulir ke bawah lalu menekan icon telepon. Ia arahkan handphonenya ke telinga kanannya.

Tu...ttttt...tuuuttt...

Tuuuuttt...tut...

Tidak ada jawaban

Tuut...tut...

Tidak ada jawaban  
CKLEK

"_Maaf, telepon yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."  
_"Ne, sibuk," gumam Naruto. Pandangannya tertuju lagi pada langit-langit kamarnya. Berbagai spekulasi hinggap di pikirannya dan ini membuatnya khawatir.  
_"Hinata..."_ gumamnya dalam hati sekali lagi. Daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berujung, lebih baik ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidur.

.

.

Hiashi berdiri sembari menunduk-menatap layar handphone yang tengah ia genggam. Ia menghela nafas dan tatapan tajam ia lontarkan pada handphone tersebut.  
"Masih berani saja menghubungi Hinata? Jangan-jangan selama ini mereka juga saling berkomunikasi secara diam-diam di belakangku?" gerutunya seraya menggenggam erat-seolah ingin menghancurkan handphone tersebut dengan satu remasan tangan.

"Tadaima."  
Hiashi terkejut tatkala mendengar suara bariton yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Ia segera menoleh begitu mendengar tapak kaki yang terdengar menuju ke arahnya. Begitu menoleh, pandangannya agak terkejut tetapi ia segera kembali dalam ekspresi biasa. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut indigo panjang. Bola matanya terlihat sama dengan Hiashi, yaitu bola mata khas mutiara. Tubuhnya yang tinggi nan bidang dibalut pakaian kantor membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Okaeri, Neji," sapa Hiashi datar. Perhatian pemuda itu-sebut saja Neji, beralih pada handphone yang dipegang Hiashi. Kalau dilihat dengan seksama, sepertinya Neji mengenal handphone ini. Ia kembali beralih menatap Hiashi dan menghela nafas.  
"Paman menyita handphone Hinata lagi?"

"Hn." hanya itu yang dilontarkan Hiashi sebagai jawaban. Neji bergegas berjalan meninggalkan Hiashi menuju kamar Hinata. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, dia melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Hiashi dalam renungannya. Hiashi pun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar.

CKLEK

Hinata menoleh dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang telah membuka pintu kamarnya. Matanya melebar dan langsung saja dia bangun dan berlari menubruk pemuda di depannya.  
"Onii-chan hiks hiks..." dipeluknya tubuh orang yang ia sayangi, orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya ini (walau mereka hanya sepupu). Neji membalas pelukan sepupunya tersebut dan tersenyum simpul.  
"Ayah...ayah..."  
"Aku tahu," Neji melepas pelukan adik sepupunya dan mengusap air mata di pipi sepupunya tersebut. "Duduklah," pinta Neji. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan Hinata langsung menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang mengalir lagi. Diusapnya puncak kepala Hinta dengan sayang dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit tenang.

"Selama ini aku tidak mengerti, mengapa ayah sangat membenci Naruto? Mengapa ayah sangat menentang hubungan kami? Apa Naruto telah membuat kesalahan sehingga ayah begitu marah dan membencinya? Atau, semua ini adalah salahku?"

"Ssst, jangan bilang begitu. Ini bukan salahmu, Hinata. Jangan bilang seperti ini lagi, ya?" sanggah Neji yang masih membelai puncak kepala Hinata yang tidak lagi menunduk, melainkan menengadah.

"Lalu, mengapa? Jawab aku, nii-chan! Jawab aku!" Neji tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ia menunduk dan menghentikan aktifitasnya yaitu membelai puncak kepala Hinata. Ia menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum simpul (yang dipaksakan).  
"Sudah malam, waktunya tidur,"

"Nii-chan selalu begini, setiap aku menanyakan jawaban pada nii-chan, nii-chan selalu diam menunduk. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah nii-chan benar-benar tidak tahu atau... tahu semuanya tetapi menyembunyikannya dariku?" sergah Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik. Neji kembali tersenyum simpul dan membelai puncak kepala Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya.  
"Aku tidak tahu dan cepatlah tidur atau kau akan dimarahi ayah lagi. Aku mau mandi dan istirahat. Jaa~" Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Ia buka pintu dan segera keluar tanpa adanya cegatan dari Hinata. Hinata memandang nanar ke arah pintu dan sekali lagi, air mata jatuh mengalir ke pipinya yang imut.  
_"Onii-chan... mungkinkah kau...?"_

Di kamar yang cukup luas, terlihat Hiashi sedang duduk di tempat tidur king size-nya seraya membolak balikkan sebuah album. Tampak di album tersebut foto-foto dirinya dengan sang istri, dirinya dengan Hinata, dirinya dengan Hinata dan Hanabi, dan lain-lain. Sampai suatu ketika tatkala membuka bagian terakhir, sebuah foto meluncur ke bawah bagaikan daun yang tertiup angin. Hiashi yang melihatnya terkejut dan menunduk ke arah bawah.

Ia pungut foto tersebut dan ditatapnya dalam-dalam. Seketika jatuhlah air matanya namun tiada suara isakan. Di foto itu terlihat Hiashi sedang merangkul seorang perempuan berambut marun panjang dengan bola mata hitam. Wajahnya cantik dan imut dengan tersenyum simpul dan memakai baju terusan selutut berwarna putih motif kristal salju .  
_"Kushina..."_  
Rupanya, foto tersebut adalah foto dirinya dengan Kushina sewaktu muda dulu. Ia belai foto itu dengan senyuman miris.  
TOK TOK TOK  
Hiashi terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Dimasukkannya foto itu ke dalam album dan ia tututp dan ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya namun ia tidak sadar bahwa fotonya kembali terjatuh.

"Masuk," dan masuklah seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Rupanya ia adalah Neji. Ia berjalan ke arah Hiashi dan memandanganya dengan pandangan serius.

"Rupanya paman belum menjelaskannya, ya?"tanya Neji. Raut wajah Hiashi sedikit mengeras dan ia hanya memandang datar ke arah Neji.  
" Menjelaskan apa?"  
"Menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya kepada Hinata mengapa paman tidak merestui hubungan Hinata dan Naruto?" Hiashi tertegun mendengar penuturan Neji. Ia menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Neji. Begitu menunduk, ia kembali terkejut melihat foto yang terakhir ia tatap ternyata terjatuh. Ia segera pungut foto itu tetapi sebuah tangan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Hiashi menengadah dan ia segera duduk dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Foto ini...adalah alasan mengapa paman tidak merestui hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Kekecewaan di masa lalu ketika sahabat yang ternyata kita suka dan kita cintai pergi meninggalkan kita begitu saja demi pria lain yang saat itu belum terlalu dekat dengan kita. Sakit hati dan dendam yang masih tertanam dalam hati, yang terus berlanjut hingga saat ini." Jawab Neji sambil tersenyum sinis. Hiashi hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan Neji.

"Sampai kapan paman akan memendam perasaan sakit hati dan dendam ini? Ini sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya."

"..."

"Bibi Kushina sudah menjelaskan baik-baik dan menolak secara halus pula tanpa bermaksud menyakiti hati paman. Ia tetap menghargai paman dan menerima paman sebagai sahabatnya saat itu,"

"..."

"Cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan, paman. Tidak semua orang harus punya cinta pada atau hanya kepada kita, paman. Cinta untuk semua orang paman, tergantung hati orang itu memilih siapa dan bagaimana menghadapinya dengan bijak."

"..."

"Dan yang lebih penting, tidakkah paman kasihan pada Hinata? Mengekang hubungan cintanya tanpa alasan yang jelas-lebih tepatnya, paman tidak menjelaskannya?"

"Tidakkah paman berpikir egois?"

"..."  
"Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, paman tega menjodohkan Hinata dengan kolega paman yang bahkan Hinata tidak kenal dan tidak dia cintai, hanya karena demi bisnis dan investasi besar-besaran di negara tetangga-"  
"Diamlah, Neji! Tahu apa kau tentang cinta?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, paman. Karena aku masih punya hati dan sudah pernah merasakan cinta serta segala manis pahitnya dan sekiranya aku tahu bagaimana menghadapinya dengan bijak. Berbeda dengan paman yang tidak punya hati karena hati paman telah dibutakan oleh dendam dan sakit hati."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan keduanya diam, tidak ada suara apapun lagi dari mereka. Neji menghela napas berat dan ia sudah menduga akan berakhir seperti ini. Ya, terus seperti ini. Sudah berulang kali mereka berdiskusi tentang masalah ini tetapi selalu berujung nihil dan hampir terjadi adu mulut. Lama-lama Neji jengah dan ia letakkan foto di meja dan memilih berjanjak dari posisinya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ia buka pintu dan sedikit menoleh.  
"Aku permisi, paman. Aku mau tidur. Konbanwa to oyasuminassai." Dan pintu tertutup. Neji keluar kamar meninggalkan Hiashi seorang diri. Hiashi menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha menutupi kesedihan yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.  
_"Kushina..."_

.

.

.

#$% Ĉīŉťā Ŧăķ Ďĩŗĕśŧũĩ %$#

.

.

.

Berhari-hari Naruto merasa uring-uringan. Ya, beberapa hari ini Naruto habiskan waktu untuk bersantai di rumah. Bukan, bukannya dia malas untuk bekerja. Tetapi, ia merasa bosan dan gelisah sehingga ia tidak ada mood untuk bekerja. Bagaimana tidak, sehari tidak bertemu Hinata rasanya seperti beribu tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Ya, beberapa hari ini Naruto belum bertemu Hinata lagi. Entah kenapa, kejadian yang sudah menjadi biasa ini terasa berbeda. Naruto merasa seperti benar-benar jauh dari Hinata. Naruto merasa seperti kehilangan Hinata. Ingin sekali Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata. Namun, apa daya itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Ia masih menyayangi nyawanya. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia harus menyerahkan nyawanya pada ayah Hinata hanya untuk bertemu Hinata sebentar saja. Sama saja bohong, pikirnya.

Naruto mengambil handphone flipnya dan membuka layar. Nihil. Tidak ada SMS masuk maupun telepon masuk. Bahkan email dan W* C**t sekalipun. Ya, Naruto sudah berulang kali menghubungi Hinata tetapi nihil. Tidak mungkin ia menelepon ke telepon rumah. Menelepon Neji? Ah, pemuda satu itu termasuk pemuda yang sibuk. Naruto tidak mungkin mengganggunya. Naruto melempar handphonenya ke sebelah kanannya dan ia menghela napas.  
Keadaan Naruto rupanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Hinata. Terlihat Hinata yang tidur seraya memeluk Merry, boneka beruang putih pemberian Naruto di ulang tahunnya yang ke-20. Jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas di sela-sela mata dan pipinya. Ya, beberapa hari ini ia tidak dapat bertemu Naruto lagi. Selain karena dikurung, handphone Hinata juga disita dan tidak dikembalikan sampai saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin kabur atau mengancam akan bunuh diri karena pada dasarnya ia adalah anak yang patuh pada ayahnya dan ia tidak mungkin menyusahkan ayahnya hanya demi sang pujaan hati. Ia hanya dapat pasrah menghadapi ujian ini.

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Hinata. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Hinata dan duduk disampingnya. Hinata sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya walau ia tahu siapa yang datang. Neji tersenyum dan membelai surai indah Hinata. Ia meraih sakunya dan menyodorkan handphonenya ke arah Hinata. Hinata menoleh dan terkejut.

"O-oniii-chan..." bukannya menjawab, Neji malah tersenyum simpul.  
"Ambillah, dan hubungi dia sesukamu. Ingat, jangan sampai ketahuan ayah." Jawab Neji. Hinata bergegas bangun dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahya. Ia ambil handphone tersebut dan menatap kakak sepupunya tersebut dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"O-onii-chan, arigatou na," dan dengan tersenyum, Hinata mulai menjelajahi buku telepon dan menggulirnya ke bawah, mencari nomor handphone sang pujaan hati. Begitu ditemukan, ia tekan ikon pertanda menghubungi nomor tersebut dan ia arahkan handphonenya ke telinganya.

TUT...TUUUT...

Layar handphone Naruto mendadak terang dan diikuti ringtone dari lagu kesukaannya, Sen No Yoru Wo Koete. Naruto menoleh ke arah handphonenya dan mengambilnya dan mengecek siapa yang menelepon. Ia agak terkejut dan menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung.  
"Neji-nii?" gumam Naruto. Lalu ia tekon icon angkat dan mengarahkan handphonenya ke telinganya.  
"Halo, Neji-nii,"  
_"Na-Naruto-kun..." _Naruto terpana begitu mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya tersebut. Ya, bukan Neji tentunya, melainkan...  
"Hi-Hinata...?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya, kelar juga. Huft... #menghela_nafas_lega

Untuk temanku Abdul, gomenne. Kupikir ini akan menjadi One Shoot Fiction Story tetapi ternyata tidak bisa.  
Jika tetap dijadikan One Shoot, jatuhnya akan panjang sekali dan bukan termasuk Long One Shoot.  
Sekali lagi, untuk Abdul, gomenne lama. Gara-gara WB dan malas, kamu jadi lama menunggu. Dan maaf karena ini dirombak lagi.  
Aku tahu kamu bosan, aku tahu kamu jengah, walaupun kamu tetap sabar.

Dan maaf, jika ada sedikit alur yang berubah jadinya tidak sesuai dengan plot yang kamu rancang. Dan maaf ya jika endingnya –mungkin- tidak sesuai dengan maumu (aku bingung, ending darimu maunya NaruSaku atau NaruHina?)

Untuk reader ini fict romance kedua saya dan pertama (request mode) dengan pairing "mainstream  
Sampai bertemu di chapter depan. Salam Author Sejati :v


End file.
